A survey is to ask people an identical question and obtain replies in order to investigate the opinions of the people, and is typically performed by distributing a question table of a simple questionnaire with respect to a certain subject in online or offline to receive the replies, or deriving a response result through a wired or wireless phone.
For the conventional survey, a demand survey company has often been asked to do, but a lot of time and cost are required. In addition, if not through the demand survey company, it is difficult and there is a limit that an individual investigates the opinions of people.
In order to derive an efficient and reliable survey result, it is required from the point of view of a consumer of a survey that a survey procedure is simple and takes a low cost, and furthermore, a lot of survey participants have to be secured. In addition, from the point of view of a survey respondent, it is required that responding to the survey is simple so that a respondent can easily participate in, and does not take much time.
On the other hand, quite some time has passed after a smartphone becomes necessities to people all around the world, and according to one demand survey, it is said that the number of times a smartphone user turns on his/her smartphone is an average of 76 times a day. In other words, the smartphone user looks a lock screen by an average of 76 times a day.
The present inventors have completed the present invention through years of research and efforts so that a simple, easy, and highly reliable survey result can be obtained using lock screens of smartphones being in use by all around world.